pokecommunityroleplaycornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Blackwood
Julia is a character designed by PkMnTrainer Yellow. She made her debut in the roleplay Earth & Sky!: Pokemon Battle Royale, and has yet to branch into other roleplays. Personality Julia's character concept is simply that of a young lady with a big heart that can't let go of her childhood friends. She is meant to be slightly naive, but has an excellent sense of strategy in battle. Her ability to command multiple pokemon at once in a complimenting manner is virtually unmatched throughout the world. She is somewhat self-conscious, and tends to consider how others might judge her for her actions. Ultimately however she can become rather brazen when challenged with a morally obscene act. Julia is what one would call a 'modern' girly girl. She wears skirts, isn't remotely offended by the color pink, prizes her beauty, and her best self-defense is meek pushing and slapping (Disregarding Pokemon). However, at the same time she does not deliberately adhere to stereotypes and might seem to be oblivious to them altogether. If put into a situation that demands action that might be deemed stereotypically masculine, such as hard labour, she will generally be willing to give it her best without complaint. The exception to this is anything deemed exceedingly nasty or filthy by herself, such as... traversing a swamp, in which case complaining and possibly even begging or offers of payment can be expected. Julia is emotionally very clingy and forms strong bonds with others presuming she is not rejected. This includes her pokemon, which contributes to their overall power. She is prone to all sorts of reckless acts of heroism in the event that someone she has become attached to is in danger, and demonstrates a disturbing level of bravery in the face of overwhelming terror. However, these moments are fleeting and tend to be followed by an immediate return to not-so-heroic behavior. History Julia comes from Maiden's Peak, Kanto. As a younger child she banded up with three of her close friends and set out on a journey to "become world famous" together. They explored ruins and challenged powerful trainers to hectic 4v4 battles, an unrecognized form of pokemon combat they themselves thought up. They even eventually encountered the legendary pokemon Entei through sheer luck alone, and managed to trap and capture the legendary dog after a very heated battle that nearly put one of them in the hospital. Divided they were all great trainers, but together they were a force to be reckoned feared. As the group traveled and made a name for themselves among locals, even going as far as to wind up on television not once but several times, their closeness fluctuated. In their laters days however the group's dynamic began to shake. Opinions changed, arguments happened and Julia felt as if things were only going to get worse from then on out. The thing was, Julia loved her friends and the idea of them splitting up tore at her heart strings. Watching them drift farther apart both from her and eachother also tore at her. One of the first incidents was after catching Entei, when the group could not agree who should command the legendary dog pokemon. Thus, in a crowning moment of kinship Julia brought up Lethia and the tournament going on there. Pleading with her friends not to turn their backs on her, she called on their kinship one last time, promising that she would enter the tournament and win with the intention of using the prize wish for all of them, to help solidify them as a team for the rest of time. Managing to pierce through any ice between the group, the others attempted to dissuade Julia, telling her that it was crazy. Sure, they'd had lots of success in the past, but they were a group of four--and there could only be one winner. At this, Julia proceeded to achieve a crowning moment of bravery when she adamantly stood her ground, saying that she would go herself if that was what it took. The others knew that this could mean death, and they were understandably distraught. A moment of silence followed before one of the three produced one of their own pokemon from their person, handing it out to Julia in offering. It took everyone a moment to grasp the scope of what was going on, but when they did the others followed suit, giving Julia one of their pokemon each. It was decided then that even though they could not be there with Julia physically, Julia would not truly be going alone. In addition to this on the day Julia was scheduled to leave for the island her friends insisted that she take Entei with her, though one of the four was not physically present for this. Thus, Julia set out on a quest against the strain of time for friends she didn't think she could bear losing. *Note: Julia's history is specific to one roleplay and may be altered upon joining another roleplay. The includence of an entei in particular is an especially volatile design choice. Pokemon Roster (Julia's character sheet allows for the following pokemon or their pre-evolutions.) Ice (Sableye ♀) Ice is not the strongest pokemon around. However, she is terrifying in her own right. Her "chilling" grin and her inate prankster skills have earned her a reputation for wreaking havok on those that stand against her and quickly changing the tide of battle. Ice is one of Julia's original pokemon. Roy (Braviary ♂) Roy's brute strength is... hilariously terrifying. There isn't a pokemon in existence Roy can't lift with relative ease assuming he can get ahold of them with his equally terrifying talons, a trait common among his kind. Roy fights for his friends and has a strong sense of pride and loyalty. Roy holds a life orb, usually specifically with his beak, on his person. However the negative effects of this orb are seemingly not felt for the most part... The sheer force of his attacks are thus something to be deeply feared, most especially his brave bird. In combat, Roy's pride is reflected with a rather defiant nature. Trying to intimidate or otherwise soften him will often only result in him fighting harder than ever before. "Chucklehead" MacGyver (Haunter ♂) Haunter's nicknames are a reference to his intelligence, his ability to pull solutions to problems out of thin air, sometimes literally, and his disconcerting sense of humor. He is a very tiring pokemon to fight in battle due to his uncanny ability to stall indefinitely by heavily out-strategizing the opponent. The saying is that he wins fights just by looking at people. Haunter was given to Julia as a gift by one of her three friends, specifically a boy named Aaron. Rocky (Machoke ♂) You do not dodge Rocky; Rocky does not dodge you. There's no need! Rocky is right where he needs to be, directly in front of you. You see Rocky is the humanoid wrecking ball you'd love your pokemon to be. What's in your hands? That doesn't matter because Rocky has /pain/! Look again; did he just evolve? Oh snap. What about the other three hands? /MORE PAIN/! Rocky has so much pain to hand out at once by the time his second hand has delivered a punch his first hand is ready to punch again! Anything is possible with the power of a Machoke on your team. Rocky was given to Julia as a gift by one of her three friends, specifically a girl named Madeleine. Lumine (Abomasnow ♀) Lumine is the beginning of the end. Her presence guarantees a deadly, neverending hailstorm which threatens to change the tide of battle with or without her continued presence. Only the mightiest of all weather controlling pokemon, Rayquaza, can hope to keep her hailstorm down for long. You could say she has a disposition towards...putting people on ice. Lumine was given to Julia as a gift by one of her three friends, specifically a girl named Olivia. Entei //OPTIONAL Entei is a rather protective pokemon, with a survivalist mindset to boot. Entei really knows how to lay the pressure on in battle, and fire type attacks are less than ineffective against it. Lastly, Entei is highly adaptable, and can readily learn moves on the fly using his mimic attack, though only one move may be kept at a time. Entei was previously owned by all four of Julia and her friends, however it was surrendered to her on the day she departed. Miscellaneous Information Sexual Orientation: Straight by default. Will become bi with sufficient character development. Body Build: Slender, somewhat feminine figure with /some/ muscle build. All this with age considered. Physical Condition: Pretty healthy. No significant abnormalities Language(s): English (Primary) Political Stance: No formal stance, but a bit liberal in her views.. Disabilities: None worth noting. Philosophy: Her friends are her life's business. She'd give her life for them and might expect them to do the same in turn. They're best friends on a journey to show the world what they're made of. Likes: (In order) Battling and socializing with her three best friends, food, battling and socializing with others, showing off Dislikes: (In order) Disrespect directed at her little group, best friend drama, violence against humans Hobbies: Practices the obscure form of battling, 'quadruple battles'. Goals: Becoming famous with her friends Life's Ambition: Ultimately, enjoying life alongside her friends Fears: Anything she suspects may bite her. Separation from her friends. Death Crippling Fear(s): Losing her friends in a permanent manner. Mannerisms: Can switch between femininity and aggressiveness on the fly, at times. Trivia *Among PkMnTrainer Yellow's characters, Julia is the most powerful good aligned character with a skill level cap of approximately 75. She is tied for second strongest of all of Yellow's characters with Dardanette Korie, a villain character and beaten only by Murdag Turnbull, an anti-hero/villain character. *Julia's pokemon "Lumine" contains a reference to another one of PkMnTrainer Yellow's characters, Olivia Wolf. It is unknown at this time if this is in fact that specific character, however it's noteworthy that Abomasnow is not a pokemon on Olivia Wolf's Pokemon Roster. *In the early drafts of Julia's character, she was intended to be somewhat more egotistical. She was originally going to be a female parody of an Gary Oak to be exact, until it was decided that this made her slightly too similar to one of Yellow's other characters Valorie Ryder Category:Character